Reckoning: Chapter 51
by Michelle.Lee.PDX
Summary: Dru learns more details about her nemesis Lena as she sharpens her sorcery skills. She finds out just what's in store for her at the upcoming negotiations between Kourio and Wulfen. And Dru gets an unwelcome surprise at a very special engagement party.


The vision pooled into a watery blur and I was pulled back to the present moment. "Leander!" I nearly shrieked his name out of fear. There was no response. I frantically searched the room but he was nowhere in sight. _Where the hell is he? Just when I really need him._ I was thankful to be back in the familiar classroom filled with ancient tapestries, bottles of potions and exotic creatures, but I was also scared to be alone.

I looked down into my hands as it held the jeweled cuff. The sight and feel of it sent my mind back to the night the _other_ _svetocha_ attacked. I had just finished taking a shower when an eerie dark form reflected in the mirror. It was her, Magdalena. She placed a paralyzing hex on me and used her magic to cut into the flesh of my body. I was helpless and scared and she knew it. Lena wanted, no wants, _vengeance_.

Out of anger, I threw the piece of jewelry across the room at the wall. It twanged as it contacted the cement. _Bitch!_

I was too freaked out to wait around for Leander so I bolted from the room and up the stairs to the main level. At the top I paused and looked down at my arms and noticed the goosebumps covering my body. I chill raced down my spine and I tried to shake off the feelings by sprinting. The hallways were still filled with students who made way for me as I ran by. I didn't care what they thought or how I looked. I was nearly hysterical with the only thought in my mind… Nat. _I have to tell her. I can't let her die. She's my best friend and I've been so stupid, fuming about selfish shit. This is your wake up call Dru girl._

I finally reached my suite and almost bypassed the doors because I was so fast. I shoved through the entrance. "Nat! Are you here?" My eyes scanned the room, but she wasn't in sight. "Nat!" I scrambled into the suite and rounded the corner to the closet, colliding with an armful of clothes. Two shrieks and a rain of garments flooded the air. Benjamin and Shanks bolted into the room with Glocks drawn and guns raised to shoulder height.

"Holy shit! What the hell is going on with you girl?" Nat was standing with her hands on her hips and clothes were scattered in a ten-foot radius. She pulled her earphones off and moved to pause her iPhone.

I was a little out of breath. "I'm… sorry… Nat. I just… needed to find you. I didn't mean to cause such chaos. Sorry to alarm you guys." The boys slowly lowered their weapons. I turned my attention back to Nat. "Can we talk?"

"O-kay. You look kinda strange. Did something happen, Dru?" I felt immediately guilty. _I've been such a bitch to her._

"Nat I…" I struggled with the words. Her brown eyes were searching for understanding. I finally gave up trying to explain my behavior, just grabbed and pulled her in.

"Okay, Dru?" I could hear the confusion in her voice but she didn't resist. Nat was a hugger anyways, so I knew she wouldn't mind.

I couldn't let go just yet so I talked over her shoulder. "I need to tell you… that I'm sorry for being so self centered. I know why you can't say anything and I've been holding that against you personally. That's not fair."

"It's okay, Dru." I knew it wasn't okay with her, but it felt good to hear her say it. _Should I tell her what I saw in my vision? She deserves to know doesn't she? But how can you tell a girl that you saw her die by the hands of an evil svetocha on her wedding day? There are no words for shit like that. Plus what would be the purpose… change the future and avoid a wedding? That's not something I can ask her. So just keep it to yourself, girl. Just get to Lena first._ I finally let go. She looked at me with an expression full of forgiveness.

The next day the Counsel scheduled me for my first negotiation training session. I had no idea what that really entailed. Politics and savvy communication weren't my strengths so it's safe to say I'd rather face down a pack of zombies instead. The last time I had to address an audience a few years ago was during Christophe's trial and that didn't end well. I seem to recall being ambushed by Anna and shot by an uzi.

_Where is Christophe anyways? I knew he had it out with Graves somewhere, but just what he's up to… I'm not sure. It probably has something to do with his sister, Lena. He said he needed to" take her out" so I expect nothing less than her total annihilation. I have a score to settle with her too if I get the chance._

I was actually given permission to leave the grounds of the Prima for the first time in a while. It had been weeks since I actually left campus since we were on lockdown following the zombie attack. I was escorted in the white Navigator. Benjamin and Thomas drove while I rode in the back. Being chauffeured around is like saying one likes to be treated like a child. However it beats being a prisoner on campus all the time.

After ninety minutes of driving through the countryside and into evening city traffic, we arrived in Manhattan, at an office high rise on 9th and Third. "Where the hell are we?" I looked up at the building with the dark windows.

"We are heading to the 47th floor, Milady. This is the Order's corporate business headquarters, Sukces, Inc." Benjamin seemed almost unimpressed. "Traffic was a bitch. We're taking the chopper on the way back."

I was in awe of the grown up feel of it all. Living in the Real World, with the constant threat of being killed by monsters, pushed my old life as a human to the backburner. "Oh, so this is where our financial backing comes from." _I guess money doesn't grow on trees after all._

I was escorted through the lobby, which seemed uncomfortably quiet. The front desk security detail nodded us through. I wondered if the two guardsmen knew just who or what occupied the top floors of the place. As we stepped off the elevators at the penthouse level, I was in awe by the view from the windows. It wasn't very high but it still made me want to do something fit for a svetocha like base jumping off the roof.

My sneakers squeaked as I walked across the marbled floors to the lonely reception desk. A clean-cut looking young man was sitting at the tall desk. He was dressed in jeans, floral print shirt, vest and tie and had a curly mop top. The best way to describe his style was preppy hipster. His Mandarin-English accent sounded charming. "Hello, Milady Anderson. They are expecting you in conference room A. May I bring you anything to drink or eat?"

I was stunned by the formality of it all. "Um, sure. Coffee, lots of sugar?"

"Of course." He pointed us in the direction of the hallway that led to the meeting rooms and hurried away down the opposite hallway. We continued to the meeting room as directed. The walls were made of glass and it appeared that the room was empty.

"Are you coming in?" I looked to my guards.

"Not at all, Milady. This is your meeting." Thomas rarely spoke so I was surprised by his forthright comment. I raised an eyebrow at him before I turned on my heel and pushed the glass door open. As I entered I saw two people seated at the long conference table. "What the?" I could've sworn the room was empty.

Alton was sitting in one of the leather conference chairs. Hiro stood behind the seat on the far right and a woman, dressed in a navy pinstriped suit, sat in the chair to his left. "Hello, Milady." She sounded assertive and confident. I touched my mother's locket out of nervousness. It was slightly warm and gave no indication of danger. "Did you expect the room to be empty? I apologize for that. We did not mean to alarm you. This room is hexed by a protective spell used for camouflage." I tried to be cool and pretended not to be impressed.

Hiro was still standing but his aspect waved as he continued the conversation. "Milady, we have brought you here to teach you about your role in the Pactus, the negotiation between Kourio and Wulfen. Svetocha have sometimes played a key role, if one was interested. Milady Elizabeth was the last to participate." My eyes grew bigger at the mention of my mother's name.

"Milady, my name is Nadira Q. I am your _doradca_ through this process. Please expect to meet daily until the start of the summit. Alton and Hiro are well versed in this process and the three of you will work as a team. Your primary role is to bridge the relationship between our side and the Wulfen representatives, of which, there will be three. All identities are confidential until the day before we begin the Pactus. The joint rules require such." _So that is why no one has said anything about what Graves. He's been preparing for the competition._

"There is one more thing, Milady. You have been chosen to represent the Kourio for at kyoso, the physical challenge, where you will compete against one of the Wulfen team members. This round could consist of anything… hand to hand combat, sharp shooting, archery, swordsmanship, triathalon… anything." My mouth dropped open at the sound of her words, especially when she said "anything". _How in the world should I prepare for that? And what if my opponent is… Graves?_

Benjamin and Thomas escorted all of us to the helipad on the roof of the building where a chopper was waiting to take us back to the Prima. I thought back to the last time I rode a heli which was the time that Graves and I were first taken from South Dakota to the reform schola years ago. A lot has happened since then. So much that I could barely remember. My mind was so exhausted from the day's training and the overbearing noise from the chopper's engine lulled me to sleep.

"My sweet child, Magdalena. You are special. Do not ever forget. A _svetocha_ like you will one day be extremely powerful. You will rule this kingdom." Sergej's voice sounded different than I'd ever heard it before. It was almost sincere. There was no chill in the air after he spoke.

The dream finally came into the light. Sergej was young and handsome and his looks were quite similar to those familiar traits of Christophe's. He and Magdalena were sitting on the ground of a garden with tiers of flowers on a hillside. They were happy and at peace in the moment. "Papa, why do I not have a _matka_ like Louis?" Sergej's facial expression grew sad.

"Your mamma is not in this world with us anymore, moj ptaszku. She could not stay and asked that you come live with me your tatus, here in our castle. Do you miss her, _moja ksiezniczko_?"

"I do, very much." Magdalena was amazingly expressive for a girl of four years of age.

"One day I will take you to India to see the home of your mam. The _djinn_i and the Maharaj will welcome you with open arms to celebrate your homecoming, Magdalena. You are a princess in two continents with powers that rival no one on Earth. Never forget… you are my unique little bird."

I was jolted awake by the door of the chopper being thrown aside. Thomas jumped out first and held his hand out to me, signaling that I should get out. The noise of the engine and propellers were so loud that he was mouthing his commands rather than speaking. I complied by hoisting myself down to the pad and scurring away from the transport. Hiro and Alton were close behind.

As the chopper took off, I realized we were on the North side of the schola. I could see the stone fortress a few hundred yards away. It was nearly dusk and the sunset fell on the buildings, casting long shadows to the East.

I now understood my nemesis' history. Lena was both _svetocha_ and Maharaj-decended, just like me. We had the same lineage. I felt connected to her like a sister. However I knew that there would never been any love to exchange between the two of us. She was gone, as Bruce said. What remains now is the bitter shell of the powerful and benevolent leader she once was.

A week later, we celebrated the engagement of Nathalie Skyrunner and Robert Shanks. My best friends were getting married. _I wish Graves were here too._

"The wedding is going to be in September." Nat beamed with happiness as she finished applying her make-up. She was dressed in a short white dress with a floral print on the hemline. She looked cute as always.

"Well, I'm throwing you a shower you won't forget, Nat." I just hoped that shower shindig went off without some kind of hitch. Trouble seemed to follow me so I wasn't sure if I could give a party without some type of drama ensuing.

"Let's get this party started, chickadee." Nat looked ready to face the world.

The event was held under the patio of the faculty pool house. It was a small area but beautifully landscaped with a rock wall amongst an English garden. Mostly the Wulfen were present including Nat and Shank's immediate family. It was cool to meet their parents and seemlingly endless sibblings on both of their sides. Wulfen tend to have large families and this was no exception. Having loads of relatives was so foreign to me. I felt a little sad that I had neither siblings nor parents or grandparents to gather with. Nat and Shank's family treated me like one of theirs, which I cherished.

"It's time for the toasts!" Shanks shouted to the crowd. Dibs was obviously Shanks' best pal and he seemed nervous as hell to speak in public. However he did an amazing job. He was touching, funny and so sincere. Could he make it any harder for me?

"Dru! Dru! Dru!" The crowd chanted me in support. I gulped and grabbed my glass before making my way to the front. I turned to face the crowd. _Shit. Here goes nothing._

I coughed nervously to clear my throat. I suddenly noticed that a cloud cover started rolling in and shaded the moon from our sight. An unusual fog started to migrate across the landscape. My mouth tasted waxen orange candy and I paused awkwardly to consider what it meant. Is this a warning of something bad coming my way or is this just nerves? I glanced down at my index cards with my prepared speech. I continued as planned. "As most of you know, I'm not one for public speeches, but the fact of the matter is that I lost a challenge which is one reason I'm standing…"

Suddenly a giant explosion pounded the front of the pool house sending debris and a blast of wind across the patio. Flowers, food, tables and guests flew across the garden to the far side of the yard. My aspect flared as I rolled and caught my balance off the rock wall. The air was gray with dust so my view was obscured. It was silent except for a very low-pitched humming sound.

I smelled something out of ordinary in the air. It was the slightly familiar odor of decomposing broccoli. I tried to breathe only through my mouth. Before I could identify the scent, I saw something large move inside the grayish cloud. I remained very still. My heart was beating so loudly that I raised my right hand to press my chest, trying to cover the noise.

Finally I saw what was making the noise and emanating the smell. It was a giant swarm of fairies. There were too many to count. Their wings flapping in unision were making the buzzing sound, which reverberated throughout my body. I felt itchy all over from the vibrations.

Fairies aren't a good thing in the real world. They're not the kind that brings good wishes like in some made-up Disney crap. Fairies are little more than artificially intelligent zombies, raised from the earth by sorcery. Dad always told me to stay the hell away from fairies and there was more than one good reason. They were eight inches of instant paralysis that often leads to death if you don't get away fast enough. Fairies have teeth and an appetite for living creatures.

I'd battled them once before with my team and we did okay. No one got hurt or died. That was the best I could ask for under those conditions. Today was another story. I was unarmed and so was everyone else.

"Dru!" A familiar voice came from the fog. "Dru girl where are ya?" I knew it was August.

"I'm here!" I popped to my feet and looked around to assess my team's position. Ash was nearby as always and was at my side in his wulf form. Dibs and Shanks were also present, but there was no sign of Nat.

August arrived just in time to hand me my holster with a fully loaded .9 mm and clips. He also had Shanks' .357 and Dibs' Glock. He tossed Ash his Bowie knife. "You're a friggin' life saver, Augustine." Shanks spoke in the djamphire's direction.

August was focused and direct. "Dru, there's no time to explain. I need to get you guys back to the schola where you can be properly protected. The walls here are shit now that Lena's blown a hole in the front.

"Lena! Where? I have some business with that _svetocha_." I looked frenetically around in the fog but couldn't see more than ten feet away. _This sucks. I feel so lame._

August was deadly serious. "Dru girl, listen dammit! There's no time to go on any crazy self-serving missions here. We gotta get as many of the wulfen folk out of the vicinity. Staying to fight is a losing situation. This area is compromised. We're going to have to make our way through the fog and avoid the fairies. Remember, don't let them touch you. Keep your distance. Aim for the chest, okay."

"We're missing Nat, August." Shanks sounded frantic.

"I'll stay to find her. You guys go on." I grabbed Shanks by the arm and gripped tightly. "Shanks, I will find her. You take your people and get them out of here. I promise. Trust me."

Shanks opened his mouth to argue but Dibs piped up. "She's right Shanks. We gotta go. Dru will get her and meet us when we're all in the schola safe and sound. Right Dru?" I nodded my response.

"Now go!" They took off running in the direction of the schola. Their forms disappeared into the fog within seconds.

Now, to find Nat. I swiftly moved through the fog, looking out for flying blobs. I could hear the sounds of buzzing fairies coming from all over the area. I kicked something on the ground. As I looked down I saw what it was. It was my guard, Thomas. His body was in a frozen state but he was dead. I could see that a fairy already got to him and there were pieces of him missing caused by several little creatures. There was one fairy still chewing on the leg. I'm going to vomit. I remained silent and closed my mouth to keep from puking. I aimed for the heart and fired at the fairy. It fell over with a thud. _Keep moving Dru. You've got to find Nat._ I could hear Dad's survivalist voice in my head.

The noises around me echoed with cries, wulfen snarls and humming of fairy wings. I listened and kept low to the ground. "Nat. Where are you girl. Answer me." I half whispered trying not to draw too many fairies in my direction. Before I got much further, I saw arm and then her body. It was Nat. She was lying on the ground in an unconscious state near the rock wall. Her head was bleeding from some impact. I ran to her and assessed her condition. "Nat, wake up please. We've got to get out of here. There are fairies everywhere and I can't see a damn thing."

Nat didn't seem to have any other noticeable injuries and I made the call to move her. "Ugh… don't… mess up… my hair." Nat was partly conscious and still had a sense of humor.

"Move your ass then if you want to keep your head, my friend." I hoisted her up and held Nat's arm over my shoulder. "Let's go." But before we could take a step, the fog seemed to split and make a clearing. It reminded me of the parting of the Red Sea almost.

In the middle of the clearing, a single fairy approached and stared at the two of us. Oh shit what's this? Finally it spoke but not in the voice I expected for an eight inch tall thing. The voice was commanding and female. It was hers, Magdalena's and she was speaking eerily through the fairy's little mouth.

"_Svetocha_! Bring my brother to me and I shall let those you love live. If not… your world is _wygastly_." I knew that word all to well. It meant dead, extinct and forever.

_Bite me, bitch. Like I would hand Christophe over to you… even if I knew where he was._ I let go of Nat and she steadied herself against a wall. I brought my weapon up to shoulder height and aimed for the fairy's chest. As I gently squeezed the trigger a huge clang rocked the area. That wasn't me. To my surprise, the fairy screeched at the top of its lungs and burst into mass of blue liquid and gray matter. It's dismembered body fell to the ground with a splat.

_What the hell just happened?_ I looked around and noticed the fog starting to dissipate. In the distance I could hear the screeching and imploding of dozens of other fairies as some immense force caused them to explode from the inside out. _But I don't understand. Who is doing this?_

The sun was starting to come up in the distance Eastern landscape. I looked to my right as a shadow was cast on the ground. Standing on the rock wall, above the fray, was Leander. His hands were in the air and he was scanning the scene. His gaze finally settled on me and then he spoke in a cocky but welcomed manner. "_Rajkumari_, it appears we have some work to do. Shall we?"

**Readers: Will Dru be able to learn enough sorcery in time to save her friends. Should she consider handing Christophe over to save everyone else? How will Dru do in the physical challenge between her and one of the wulfen... will it be Graves? Come back next week as one of our favorite guys comes back into Dru's life again.**


End file.
